New Beginnings
by Kyle'sJew
Summary: Cartman was never cared about, not until he starting acting different. Until Kyle saw someone else inside the maniac. KYMAN BECAUSE I CAN (oh and not canon aged.) 3
1. Last Day

CARTMAN'S POV:

I always use to being a dick, no matter what. Either it was ripping on the Jew or Kenny for being poor or sometimes even Stan for his stupid relationship with Wendy. What ever the matter I was a dick. But now I don't know who i am. I don't even know why they kept me out of their small group. Who am I kidding, the only reason I stayed was because of Kyle. But now, we've all gone our separate ways, though we all still talk. Kyle was the cutest thing now. His small perky body, his adorable bright hair and that dorky smirk he does. I didn't realize my feelings for Kyle until I was older, I always just thought it was the basic bully kid. But then again you can always think of the most devious things to do to the people you love. As we got older we changed. Kenny got more into drugs, Kyle got a little more insecure, which to say is really fucking adorable. Stan was in a really kinky state with Wendy, whilst I decided to loose weight. There is a little bit of baby chub in my face, but it doesn't bother me as much as it use to. I just always used to hope he would come and be with me.

I wake in my bed and check my phone. Blank as per usual, I'm never invited to anything until it involves large wads of cash or alcohol. I was the only one with a fake ID and I can pull it off really well. Due to my tallness and buff figure. So I was only included in things because of this. I get up and eat some cereal, mum isn't anywhere so she probably did an overnight job at 'work'. I knew my mum did prostitutional work, I just never brought it up with her. I mean how awkward would it be to tell your son you fucked men for money? Still, the pay is pretty good. So I don't bother to nag her too much. I finish my cereal and make myself go back up the stairs to get dressed, to get ready for the last day of school.

We don't take the bus anymore, we either walk or drive our cars. Probably for most of us it's take our parents cars, like me. I choose to take mums van most of the time, and even pick up Kenny is I feel like it. And quite frankly today I felt like it. I grab my bag and get into the van. Reverse out and head down to Kenny's.

"Kenny!" I call out beeping the horn.

He comes jumping out of the way of breaking beer bottles. He makes his way into the van and looks at me scarcely before looking back at his house, his mother is at the door yelling at him to 'Get fucked.'

"You picked the best day to pick me up Cartman." He smiles putting on his seatbelt.

"Eh, it is the last day. So why not." I say looking behind me for anything.

"Cartman." He says slowly.

"Mhm." I say still eyeing the back.

"C-can we get Butters." Kenny stutters. He never wears his hoodie so tight anymore. You would usually find him in black jeans and a maroon jumper.

"What, why?" I question.

"Please." He says.

"Fine, and it's obvious you like him Kenny. Sheesh." I smirk.

"WHAT?! H-how is it obvious!" He yells.

"Kinny. It's only obvious to smart people like me, so he doesn't know. But just ask him out already. Or kiss him for fucks sake." I answer.

"What if he's straight? And hey! He's pretty smart." He sighs.

"Kenny I'm not a fortune teller, fuck. Just hope for the best." I say watching the road.

"Is that how it's gonna be with you and Kyle." He laughs.

"Probably." I sigh. Kenny is the only person I've trusted with my little crush and quite frankly my trust with Kenny has grown pretty strong.

We get to Butters house and Kenny jumps out and knocks on his door. It seems everyone is going gay in Southy. Except for Stan. He's always been head over heels with Wendy. I don't see why, she's not the best looking. Bbt she can be a reasonable friend. I stare at the front wheel for over a minute, that until Kenny opens the door and breaks the train of thought. He gets in the back with Butters.

"Hey Eric." He chimes.

"Mornin Butters." I say looking at him through my mirror.

"Uhm, Butters." Kenny says looking straight at him.

I roll my eyes and start the car and make the biggest turn, it sends Butters flying into Kenny's chest. He screams lightly and looks up at Kenny. The blush Kenny gives off is as bright as ever. I chuckle lightly and apologize.

"S-sorry." He stutters.

"You right Kinny." I laugh.

"Y-yeah." He says covering most of his face.

The rest of the ride is silent, except for the few coughs and light sneezes coming from Butters.

"Sorry fellas, I got myself a little bit of a cold." He smiles.

"Do you want my jumper." Kenny offers.

"Nah, I think I'll be okay and I don't want to go home smelling of smoke, I'll get grounded." He lightly replies.

"Oh." Kenny says painfully.

We get to school and I drop both of them at the front of the school, I take the van around the back and park it. I get out and grab my bag and take the keys out of the jack. I shut the door and head towards the school. Most of the kids in the parking lot are crowding Token, his party is this weekend. I'm invited, but only to bring alcohol. I'll probably stay for a couple hours and leave. His parties are good, but most the time I sit around the yard and watch everyone make a fool out of themselves.

"Eric!" Token shouts and gestures me to come over.

"Token." I nod.

"You coming tonight?" He smiles.

"Am I ever to miss a black mans party." I laugh.

"Fair enough, just bring some beer." He turns back to the crowd.

I get to the front doors and open them, everyone inside is throwing toilet paper, signing shirts and crying dramatically. I go to my locker and open it up, I organize my books for when we take all our stuff and go. I hear a familiar voice on the other side.

"You guys going to Tokens?" Kyle questions.

"Heck yeah! Who knows I could get ins with Wendy again." Stan exclaims.

"Probably." I overhear Kenny. My face is still buried in my locker. I let out a brief sigh and continue to get my subjected books.

"Cartman?" His soft voice echoes in my ear. I lean back and look into his sparkling emerald eyes.

"I'm expected to go, y'know for the alcohol." I answer.

"Oh." He slumps.

I close my locker and brush past them, I would stay. But watching the Jew with Stan does to some sentimental damage. I just decide to head to my first class, Biology. I lay my school utensils on the desk and sit in my chair. Not a single soul is in the room, well until the door opened.

"Cartman?" Kyle says.

"Yeh." I reply briefly.

He takes a seat next to me and begins putting his stuff on the desk. A small note drops out of his book, he doesn't notice. I quickly grab it and begin to read over the cursive writing.

"Now where's that piece of pa-." He stops and snatches it out of my hand. "HEY! Gimme that." He blows.

"What is that?" I say, I only read a few lines. Something about someone.

"Nothing, nothing you need to snoop your nose into." His face turns a red and he shoves it in his pocket.

"Whatever." I nudge.

The biology teacher, Mr Alic opens the door and notices me and Kyle.

"You boys are here early. Must be excited for the practical were doing today." He starts putting all his work on the desk.

"Practical?" Kyle repeats.

"Yes, we'll be doing an experiment today. Since most of you have been such good students. Oh so I'd put your things away, you won't need them" He explains.

"Cool!" Kyle exclaims.

I smile at his grin, it's just too adorable. He puts back his books and other things, as do I. We sit quietly until the bell goes. Within three seconds the room is full of loud students, and then Stan walks in. He never liked me Stan. He despised me ever since Wendy had a thing for me. He walks to the front of me and Kyle, Kyle blankly looks down and twiddles his thumbs.

"What are you doing?" His voice is more of a dark tone that it usually is, and is slightly more narrowed.

"I thought maybe I could sit with Cartman. He is my friend." He mumbles, still looking down.

"What about me?" His voice rises.

"What about you?" I but in.

"Fuck off Cartman." He says brutally.

"Go finger Wendy." I spit harshly.

He takes it to offense, he huffs and takes a seat next to Clyde. Fucking bitch.

"Thanks." Kyle smirks. Which is fucking sexy.

"What's going on with him?" I ask.

"I'll tell you later, promise." He answers.

To be honest Kyle and I have been getting on lately. Which in my eyes is the best. It might be because I've stopped picking on him so hard or even for the few weeks I focused hard on school and didn't talk to anyone. I wanted to show myself that I can learn and be smart, and honestly for the weeks I focused on school. I found myself becoming closer to Kyle. Mr Alic starts the lesson by giving out stethoscopes out, he says we're going to be listening to the different parts of the human body.

"Sorry boys, there's only one left I guess you guys are gonna have to share." He says laying the stethoscope in front of us.

"You can go first." I say sliding it his way. I try to entertain myself, no use. All I can hear is the small giggles coming from the tables. And the fucking glare coming from Stan's direction. He's just fucking staring.

KYLES POV.

He hands me the stethoscope that we have to share. After that he just looks blankly around the room. I sigh lightly and put the plugs into my ears, I move the circle thing onto my chest. I hear the pump of my heart, and look up at Eric. Still looking blank. I smile lightly, I move the stethoscope towards his heart.

"What are you doing?" He asks quickly before hesitating away from the stethoscope.

"Felling you heartbeat dumbass." I smirk. "Now say still." I move it back to were it was before. His heart beats frantically, I'm closer towards him now. Pretty much inches from his chest. I look up at him and smile, he grins back and takes the plugs out of my ears.

"Okay, now I'm gonna listen to yours." He says putting the plugs in his ears.

I grab his hand and lead it around to my heart, he blushes, which causes me to blush. I smile warmly whilst he listens to my heart. But I feel a stare on me, I see Stan. He's staring right at me, I take my hand off Cartman's and move the stethoscope away back towards the desk. I still feel Stan's eyes on me, I look down at the desk and draw circles on the desk with my finger.

"Kahl." He says in that adoring accent.

"Eric I'll tell you later." I hast out

The lesson comes to an end and I put my bag over my shoulder and leave Cartman without a word. I walk past Stan and head right to the bathroom. I cup my hand in the water and splash it on my face. I grab a few towel pieces and wipe my face. I look into the mirror, I look deeper into my eyes. All I see is a scared little boy, what kind of boy is scared of his own best friend. Especially after what he did I never saw it in Stan to behave such a way. I never even knew he was like that. I begin to feel tears down my face.

"C'mon, it's gonna be fine." I say wiping my face with my jacket.

"And it'll be better if you tell me what's going on." He interrupts.

I turn and see Cartman standing behind me, his expression is so confused. He comes closer and looks down at me.

"Can you please tell me." He begs.

"It's about Stan." I start.

"I figured. What happened?" He questions.

"Well, I guess it started to happen when you started to be nicer. Y'know, you wanted to study. So when I became closer to you Stan became jealous, he invited me to the regular Saturday Sleepover. After watching our movies, I ask maybe next time we have a sleepover we should invite you. He got really mad and started to break things. Then." I trailed off and looked up at him, his eyes focused on everything I was saying.

"Kyle did he?" He asks, slightly furious.

"He hit me, on my side. He was quite shocked at first but when I winced in pain he bent down to me and threatened me if I ever leave him he'll hurt me even more." I finish.

"I'm going to fucking murder that piece of shit." His faced was fired up pure red, his eyes showed no mercy nor tolerance for any of this.

"Cartman, don't hurt him please. If you hurt him he'll know I told you and he'll come after me!" I say.

He looks down at me with precaution. He sighs and slumps his shoulders, he brushes past me and slowly exits the bathroom. I start to cry a little harder now, but after a while of having a nervous break down in the bathroom I freshen up my face and leave. I walk around the halls until the next period.

CARTMANS POV.

That little fucking brat is going to pay, why doesn't he just fuck off. I try to prevent myself from going insane and smashing things, but it's pretty hard. So fucking what Kyle likes me better. I'm probably a better friend anyway. I pace up and down the library halls. I want to hit Stan so much. I try and release my anger by reading. I pick a random comic and skim through pages, it's no use. I have to release my anger out on him. I grab my bag and leave the library. On my way through the halls I bump into no one other than Wendy.

"Fucking hell Wendy." I state.

"Calm down Eric." She softens.

"Why don't you just keep your stupid boyfriend under control." I scoff.

"What are you talking about?" She looks confused as if I'm speaking Swedish.

"Wait? Stan hasn't told you?" I stamper.

"Told me what? Is Stan cheating on me?" Her face changes from confusion to anger.

"That he fucking hit Kyle!" I yell.

"Bullshit! Stan would do no such thing to his best friend." She states.

"Wendy." I start softly. "Stan did something he will get consequences for, and I'd really appreciate if you did talk to him about this." I finish.

"But what if he hurts me?" She say cautiously.

"Well then he'll get double payment. I'm sorry he turned out this way Wendy. But I'm still going to fuck him up for what he did to my Jew." I stammered.

"Just go easy on him." She smiles.

Wendy was a good friend at times. I saw her as a friend at most, but sometimes she was a bit of a bitch. I decided to stick by Kyle's word and not fight Stan. I just decide to walk around the halls.


	2. The Party

KYLES POV

The last bell rings and within a couple of seconds, girls and guys are throwing around their study papers. I pack up my things and put them neatly into my bag, we just had Science and thankfully Stan was in the other Science class. I was scared of Stan now, around everyone he still acted his normal self. But if we were alone he'd talk about how losing him is only gonna cause me trouble. Stan might just be looking after me, he might not want me to get hurt because of Cartman. But when he hit me all of those thoughts changed. Soon enough, and no sooner expected I get pushed over and I fall to the floor. Right then and there I felt like screaming and letting every single secret out. About Stan and, about Cartman. I get up without a word and jog to my locker. Stan's locker is next to mine. And he is standing there next to it.

"You coming to Tokens party?" He questions softly.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." I say in a cheery voice.

"Do you want me to pick you up or anything?" He offers.

"No, I'll just walk." I answer.

Around Stan I have to act like nothing happens. I'm pretty used to it, it's just how we would talk if nothing was wrong. But the fact is, everything is wrong. I grab all my books and put them in my bag. Along with all the other junked crammed in my locker. I zip my bag, throw it over my shoulder and leave. The halls are pretty empty now, just a few student getting there things or talking to teachers in the classroom. I head out the front doors and make my way home. I'd usually walk with Kenny. But, he went with Cartman. I get to my front door, Ike's waiting out front. Mum hasn't given him a key yet, and with me only in Year 11. She just leaves it with me.

"Finally. What took you so long?" He grumps.

"It is the last day, I has to get all my stuff." I respond fiddling around my bag for the keys.

"Was it Stan?" He says cocking his head sideways.

"Ike, I told you to never bring it up. And no, it wasn't Stan." I glare.

We head inside and Ike takes a seat on the couch, my mum and dad are never home now. Mum found a job and dad has a lot of lawyer suit cases, so it's usually just me and Ike. I take a shower and get ready for the party, I dry myself and my giant poofball for hair whilst I decide what to wear. I grab out a pair of black jeans and a elbow sleeved maroon shirt, paired along with my maroon Vans. In the area of being insecure ever since we got older, I always wore black clothes and nothing that showed a lot of skin. I get changed and brush the giant poof of hair, it takes longer than you think. I head downstairs and sit next to Ike.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Tokens big party. Everyone's going." I asserted.

"You look nice." He says.

"Thanks Ike. Are you gonna be fine on your own?" I stated.

"Yeh, I'll just heat up some scraps. You have fun." He smiles.

I give Ike a light kiss on the forehead, grab my keys and leave the house. It's starting to darken and I all I hear is the passing by cars and my shoes crunching in the snow. I don't bring anything to Tokens. Not even my phone, it'll probably get lost or stolen. Which will just lead to me getting in trouble. I'd usually just use Tokens or some other persons phone. I get to Tokens mansion and already people are showing up, I don't see Stan or Kenny. I mean I did get here pretty early, when did I leave? About 5? This thing starts at 7. I walk in and Tokens setting up the giant boom box, he's crouched down on the floor playing with wires and electrical suppliants.

"Hey Token." I avowed softly.

"Ow, oh hey Kyle." He acknowledged.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"That'll actually be really great. Can you go up to my room and grab the spare speaker, this one is playing up." He addressed.

"Oh, yeh sure."

I walk up Tokens staircase to his room, there's all kinds of party appliances in here. I look around for the speaker, it's crammed beside his bed underneath all his school stuff.

"Way to leave your room Token." I smirk.

I move all the books away and grab the speaker, if it were any bigger it would be my size! I lift it up onto the bed, get into a more stable hold with it so I don't drop it. I slowly step out of Tokens room and watch carefully were I step. I can't see a thing in front of me, which leaves me cocking my head sideways to try and see down the stairway. I get to Token and carefully place it down.

"Thanks Kyle, oh and Stan's here. He said he wanted to talk to you. It was important." He informs.

"Where is he?" I gulp.

"Outside." He says pulling the speaker.

"Thanks." I say heading towards the back door.

I find Stan sitting on a bench, he's sitting there twiddling his thumbs. I walk over and sit beside him. He doesn't look at me, he just lays his hands in his lap.

"You wanted to talk?" I start.

"Yeh, talk like we use to." He drawls

"Stan, we can't talk like we used to. I can't talk like we use to, it's different now."

"I'm sorry." He mumbles.

"W-what?" I sputter.

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hit you, I'm sorry for giving you a stupid fucking lecture about how other people will use you. I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too." I relate.

"W-what for?" He sniffs.

"For inviting Cartman to our annual thing."

"It's okay. I shouldn't of reacted how I did." He smiles.

"So now what." I theorize.

"Start over? Erase where it went wrong? Start from when we were close. When we didn't have to act."

"Sure." I smirk.

He gets up, his eyes slightly teared. He looks at me and smiles real hard, a smile I haven't seen for months. It was such a relief, to be back with Stan. I get up and smile back, he pulls me into the tightest hug. I start to cry, I feel the wet tears down my cheeks. He pulls away and wipes my face with his sleeve.

"You don't understand how much better I feel." He grins.

"I'm just glad it's over." I giggle.

We go back into Tokens and a lot of people have arrived, but I only notice Eric. He's standing there with Kenny and Butters, lightly tapping his foot. I smirk helplessly and walk over to him, with Stan by my side.

"Hey Kyle!" Butters shrills.

"Hey Butters." I smile.

"Hi." Cartman sneers. "Kyle, can I talk to you. Alone." He requests.

"Yeh sure, I'll uh be right back Stan." I claimed.

Me and Cartmam head upstairs to the hallway, he sighs lightly and looks up at me, eyes full of envy.

"What's wrong?" I worried.

"I just, I can't stand to see you act around him." He starts.

"Oh yeh um about that." I chuckle. "Me and him, were cool now. He apologized and we hugged and I'm just relived everything turned out well." I smile.

"So I don't have to beat the shit outta him?" He laughs.

"No, but I-I thinks it's best. If we, y'know. Just me and him hang out on our own for, a-alittle." I stutter.

"Oh, um. Yeh sure catch up on your things. T-that's cool." He smiles.

"Okay, thanks. I think we better head down, see who's here." I nervously crack.

I head downstairs, but Cartman doesn't follow. I didn't want to leave Cartman like that, and the more I thought about what I said. The worse it sounded. I do really want to catch up with Stan, alone. But I feel bad now.

CARTMANS POV.

The second he pushed me away like that, I wanted to burst. Hit Stan even more. For a split second I felt like hitting Kyle? But, at least their okay now. I mean he won't have to live in fear? I sigh and head downstairs, a lot more people have arrived. Including Wendy, she's wearing way more make up than usual. I should probably tell her about Stan and Kyle. I make my way through the crowd towards her.

"Wendy!" I shout.

"Oh, hey Cartman." She shyly acknowledges.

"Can we talk?" I ask.

"S-sure."

I grab her arm and pull her through the crowd and back up the stairs to where me and Kyle were just talking.

"What do you want?" She stammered.

"It's about Stan." I start.

"Oh god, did he hit Kyle again, he didn't did he? Was it my fault? I didn't mean to pressure him in it. Oh this is all my fault!" She races.

"What? Well if you call them making up your fault, I'd be pretty proud." I puzzle.

"They made up? But why?" She questions.

"What do you mean why? And why are you wearing so much make up, I haven't seen you cake your face since 4th grade." I laugh.

"Because, I..." She trailed off, only to stare at the ground.

"Wendy did he?" I gasp.

"I was only talking to him about Kyle! I told him he should just apologize, and leave it behind him. He told me no, and that's when he punched me in the face. He said he was gonna make an 'accident' out of Kyle!" She cries.

"So what he's gonna kill Kyle?!" I assert.

"I don't know, I cried in fear until I fell asleep." She says feeling her face. "Thank god for make up though." She smiled lightly.

"I gotta go find Kyle." I say rushing down the stairs. "Thanks Wendy!" I call.

I look around everyone, the number of people have grown by at least 50, the music blares and half the people are already holding red cups and looking dreary. I begin to panic, my heart races faster and faster. Until I run into someone, they fall to the ground spilling there drink. Before I say sorry I notice the giant poof of red hair.

"Kyle!" I proclaim.

"Jesus Christ Eric. What's wrong?" He says getting up and patting down his shirt.

"Everything, just come with me now. It's urgent." I spill.

"Okay." He says suspiciously.

I drag him through the crowds, not letting go of his hand, I pull him outside where a lot of people are just sitting on benches or eating. I take a seat across from him, he smiles at me and sits.

"It's about Stan." I sigh.

"What do you mean?" He babbles.

"Kyle, Stan hit Wendy. And he plans to do worse to you." I crack.

"What! No, it's not true. Stan would never hit her, he adores her. Are you sure? I mean she is wearing a lot of makeup. Oh Cartman." He cries. "What do I do?"

"I don't know, just try and stay away from him. And if anything happens that seems suspicious find me." I add.

"Can I just stay around you?" He broke in.

"I guess so." I smirk.

"Thanks Eric." He smiles.

KYLES POV.

I felt relief when Cartman said I could stay with him, but I still worried about Stan. How could he hit Wendy. It wasn't right, something wasn't right with Stan. He changed, but what changed him? I still sit on front of Cartman. He's wearing black pants like myself, but his jacket is zipped right up so no one can see his shirt.

"What am I gonna do." I sigh

"Do your best not to know about it, don't tell Stan you know. Act normal, like when he apologized. Act like nothing I told you happened." He explains.

"BUT I DONT WANT TO ACT ERIC! I DONT WANT IT TO BE THIS WAY." I yell. "UGH WHY MUST IT BE SO DIFFICULT YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK THIS AND FUCK YOU ERIC CARTMAN, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!" I shout.

He sits there looking stunned, all eyes are on us in the backyard. I get up and walk back inside towards Stan, he's sitting around with Kenny. I have no idea what just happened, I think I just lost control of everything. I didn't mean to hurt Cartman like that. I should go apologize. No, you'll look weak. And he's lying about Stan. Just remember all the fun times you had with Stanley. Those were the best times of your life.

"Hey!" I shout at Stan and Kenny.

"What did fatass want?" Stan asks.

"Nothing." I gulp.

"HA! Look how drunk Red is already!" Kenny smirks.

"You like Red?" Stan comments.

"Nah, I'm more a Butters guy." He says watching the blonde dance.

"You're gay?" I question.

"Oh shit. Well yeh, I only told Cartman. But y'know don't tell anyone." He says biting his lip.

We promise to not tell anyone but again it got me thinking. What if I were gay? Wait am I gay? I find Eric attractive. I just never thought of him to be...gay? He flirts with a lot of girls. Then again he flirts a lot with me? By the time I finish through all my thoughts were all in the middle of Tokens lounge room which is casually set up as a dance floor. I watch both Kenny and Stan sway around with the rest of the people. Then Stan looks at me and smiles, he grabs my hand and leads me upstairs. We head into a spare room and he sits me on the bed.

"Hoo! Great party so far right?" He says sweating alittle.

"Ha! You got that right." I smile.

"Kyle." He says plumping next to me.

"Yes Stanley." I answer.

"It's a good thing that door has a lock on it." He grins dimly.

"What? Why?" I ask watching him go towards the door.

'Click'

"Because no one will hear any of this." He hissed.

He seductively grabs my collar and nuzzles his face in my neck, I feel the warm lick of his tongue. He pushes me further on the bed and presumes to take his shirt off. I dislike this, a lot.

"Stan, I can't do this." I sputter.

"What." He says getting off me.

"I can't do this. I don't like you, I like...Eric." I trail.

"WELL HES NEVER GONNA LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU, AND YOUR GONNA LIKE ME!" He shouts.

"Stan, no. I don't like you. And I'm done with all this." I push him off and head for the door.

"Your not done with fucking anything." He screeches.

He pulls me away from the door and slams me onto the floor, I cringe in pain as I hold my shoulder. He pulls me up by my shirt and throws me across the room. I feel the blood from my face trail down my face along with my tears. I hold myself tight and keep my eyes shut tight. I feel kicks and hits from him and all I can hear over and over is my own voice. 'Why didn't you listen, why didn't you listen.'

CARTMANS POV.

I couldn't help but not know where Kyle was. Sure he told me to fuck off, but he's gonna get hurt by Stan. I sat outside for ages after he yelled at me, staring blankly at the ground. I sat blankly inside now, around the sweaty dancing bodies. Eyeing out for either Stan or Kyle, then I spotted Kenny. The skinny blonde was dancing around with Butters.

"Kenny!" I divulge.

"Huh?" He says slowly stopping his dancing.

"Where's Stan and Kyle!" I shout.

"I think they went upstairs." He answers puzzled.

"Thanks Kinny." I smirk.

I head straight up the stairs I look through every single door, then I get to the last one. It's locked, I lean the side of my face on the door, there's small talk. But over the blaring music it sound like yelling. It sound like Stan! I hold the handle and slam all my weight against the door, over and over again. Finally it breaks.

"Aw fuck!" I say falling onto the floor.

"CARTMAN! YOU FUCKING DISGRACE." Stan blared.

"Fuck off Stan." I say wiping my face from sweat.

"E-e-Eric." The small voice cracks.

His face is covered within deep of blood, tears and side of snot on his face. Hey no ones perfect when they cry. His eyes are terrorized in fear, he's crammed behind the bed side. Tears still flow down his face.

"Kahl." I smirk.

"You!" Stan points. "Why couldn't you just die when we were kids! Why did you have to put us through everything! Why can't you just fuck off to Nebraska or something o-or fucking Peru." He fights.

"Because I had to keep him safe from crazy fuckwits like you!" I spit.

He hurdles his way towards to me with his fists up and ready to hit me. I grab his fist before it touches me, pull it sideways and club his whole body to the ground. He holds his arm in agonizing pain.

"Don't ever fucking touch Kyle again." I say leaning in towards his face.

I grab Kyle and hang him over my shoulder, he's worn out and he literally won't move. I give Stan one more harsh kick and slam the door behind me. I open one of the other doors that have no one inside. I lay Kyle on the bed and sit on the end of the bed.

"Eric." He mumbles.

"Yeh." I answer.

"My side hurts." He winces.

"I'll go find some ice. I'll be right back." I say walking to the door.

"Oh and Cartman." He vows.

"Yes Kahl." I reply.

"Thanks." He smirks.

"Anytime." I muse.

I head out the door and close it lightly, I quickly go and check on Stan to see if he'll give Kyle trouble whilst I'm downstairs. He's gone, hopefully gone from Tokens too. I shut the door and go downstairs to the kitchens fridge. I open up the refrigerator to look for any ice packs. There's about four, in all colors, and from what I've seen Kyle's favorite color is green. I grab the green ice pack and wrap it in a tee towel, I smirk at the fact that both of these supplies consist of being green. I jog back up the stairs towards Kyle's room. He's still lightly sleeping on his side.

"Kahl." I lightly broke in.

"Hmm." He murmured.

"You gotta lie on your side, c'mon." I say slowly moving my hands under him to move him. He groans a little but I hopefully don't hurt him.

"Did you find ice?" He mumbles.

"Yeh, a nice ice pack in fact." I scoff.

"Green too, my favorite color." He smirks.

"Alright were does hurt the most." I say examining his beaten up body.

"On the hip." He says grabbing my hand and laying it on his left side.

"Alright this might sting even." I retort.

I lift his shirt lightly and unravel the ice pack once, so there is still towel on it, it's just one layer out. He winces a little by moving sideways, I hold the ice pack there for a little. I put it up on a small side pillow so I don't have to hold it any longer. His hand is still holding mine and I'm pretty sure he's asleep. I carefully unravel his tightened fingers on my hand, he sleepily puts the hand to the side of his face. I get up from the small side of the bed and walk to the right side, I lay down next to him and looked at his blooded up face. We really should've washed it and cleaned it up. Oh well, I lay on my back and intertwine my fingers together on my stomach. I sigh lightly and shut my eyes.

"Night Kahl." I smile.


	3. The Morning After

KYLES POV. I wake up and my body aches, I twitch my face and feel the dried blood. I look to my right and Cartman's gone, he's probably gone home or he's downstairs. I feel my side and it's completely numb, due to the icepack being laid there all night. I pressure myself to get up towards the bathroom. "Ow, fuck." I mutter holding my side. I walk out the door, there's stains of beer and alcohol everywhere. There's streamers hanging from every wall and two to three people are laying on the floor. A couple of them are awake but there just lying there. I go towards to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I run the tap and wet my hands, I look in the mirror and rub my face with my hands to get rid of the blood. I honestly hope nothing is broken or fractured on my side. I grab the towel and pat down my face, all the bloods gone. My face is just redder than usual, I pull up my shirt and notice the giant bruise that formed overnight. "Fucking hell." I growled. I walk back outside the bathroom and step over the wasted. I recognize one of them, it's Token. I bend down and nudge him lightly, he grunts and covers his face. "Token." I whisper. "Ugh, what?" He moans. "I'm going home now." I answer. He looks up and breathes out, he smells of alcohol. I lightly cover my face from his stench. He smiles lightly and sits up. "So soon." He yawns. "Yeh, I got a few things to catch up on." I smile. "Alright. See ya next year Kyle. Or y'know later." He chuckles. "Bye." I saying getting back up. I walk down the stairs and take precaution of how I walk, I don't need to damage myself anymore. I twist the doorknob and head outside in the cold Saturday snow, I listen to the crunch of the white bullshit under my shoes. Before long I get inside my house. I'm completely exhausted, I slump up the stairs and open the bathroom door. I, with no effort, undress myself and have a relaxing hot shower. I wet my hair and untangle the clumps which have been stuck together through blood. I wash my face throughly and feel the scabs which caused all the blood. The rest of my body is completely pale, I'm never tan. A little on my face, but that is really all people see. I cover myself up a lot, I never show skin. Heck most of the time I still wear gloves. I hop out and grab the closest towel, wrap it around myself and head towards my room. The room is completely dark, I honestly can't see anything. I turn on my light and get out a set of clothes. I dress and lie on my bed for a while, I check my phone. A few missed calls and messages are from Wendy, Cartman and Kenny. I never talk to Wendy? I mean she's a decent friend but I never talk to to her. I lightly tap the screen and lay the phone next to my ear. "Hello?" A light voice answers. "Wendy? It's me Kyle. Just returning your call." I claim. "Oh right. Um well it was about Stan, but me and Cartman worked it out. Oh and I hope your all right. Cartman told me, hope you don't mind about that though." She babbles. "No it's okay. I know you and Eric get on, oh and I hope you're alright. Y'know about Stan hitting you and all." I say now putting the phone on my ear. "Yeh, the whereabouts of him are unknown. Hopefully he's just unknown forever now." She sighs. "Hey Wendy." I replied. "Yeh?" She cracks through the phone. "It's gonna be okay." I smile. "Thanks Kyle. Hey look I gotta go, Bebe having a mental breakdown. She kinda fucked Clyde and she wasn't exactly safe." She says distantly. "Um, okay. Well see around Wendy." I mutter. The call disconnects and I look at my messages. Ones from Kenny and the other is from Cartman. I check Kenny's first. 'I got ins with Butters! Who knew he scored for the other team ;)' I smirk at Kenny's text for a little, it got me thinking about Cartman again. At this point and time, I was 99% sure I liked Cartman. I mean I never liked any of the girls, but then again, I'd never think to like guys. Maybe I was like bi or something? And last night i told Stan I liked him, so I guess I do like Eric. I exit Kenny's text and tap on Cartman's. First it was a whole bunch of missed calls, then I guess he gave up and just decided to text me. It read 'Meet Starky's at 3:30.' I check the above streak of my phone, it's 12:30. I have ages. I text Cartman back to confirm, click off my phone and lay it on my bedside table. I shut my eyes and get comfortable in my bed, a quick sleep wouldn't hurt. CARTMANS POV I just left him, I'm such a dick. I always was. I sat on my bed scrolling through Facebook, I was tagged in all these fucked up statuses, a lot of them were of Bebe's and Red's. It surprised me how close I got to most of the girls, especially Wendy. I used to hate her, now, she's one of the people I can talk to. After last night I wanted to tell Kyle, tell him I had feelings. But who am I kidding why would the Jew want to take a chance with me. I sometimes thought he'd just open up and run away with me, faggy I know. But it's one of the stages of being the cooped up kid I am. I check the time, 1:30. Great two more hours, I decided to meet up with him, to check his injuries. Who am I kidding I met up with him to tell him, it's honestly nerve racking. Telling someone you like, that you like them. That you care for them and wanna hold them when there down. I sigh, click off my phone and jump off my bed. Downstairs is completely silent, I jump down the stairs childishly. Sit on the couch and turn on the television, I flick through channels. I stop to see a new episode of Terrence and Phillip, I haven't watch this in fucking years. I press on the information button on the television, I read when it starts and finishes. It finishes at 3, perfect this'll waste time. I throw the remote to my side and slouch down into the couch, I watch both of the Canadians fart on random shit. "Watch this Terrence!" The blonde says in amusement. He waddles over to a snowman and jumps up to throw a fluent fart on it. The snowman begins to sag it entities, the carrot nose falls off and is picked up and placed bellow his stomach by Terrence. "HAHAHAHAHA." They both cackle. I shut my eyes and listen to the Canadians boric laughter, it becomes slower and lighter in hearing. I begin to hear my own breathe, the small take outs and ins. Everything is black, I lay my head back and fold my hands over my legs which are curled up into crossed legged position. After a few minutes I doze off and fall asleep. "Eric, Poopsikins?" I faintly hear. "Eh." I groan. "Oh there you are sweet pea. Look mummies going to work okay. I left a twenty on the table for pizza, alright bye bye Eric." She kisses my forehead and presumes to leave. "Bye." I say stretching my body. The door clicks and the television is at the credits of Terrence and Phillip. I check my phone, 3:01. I get up and stretch some more, my legs have got pins and needles, I jump up the stairs quickly. I open up my bedroom door and change clothes, I was still wearing what I wore to the party. I grab out some blacky grey faded jeans and a black shirt that has cursive crude language. It read 'Fuck the world.' I remember buying this shirt with Kenny, we bought matching ones, well I bought matching ones. I slid it on and brush my hair. You really don't expect a guy to brush there hair, but you'd be surprised how many do. I look at my blue and yellow beanie, I'd usually wear it. But I didn't exactly feel like it. I grab my phone and slide it in my back pocket, I walk down the stairs, grab the money on the table and get my keys. I walk outside and the cold air blows against my face. I start to walk to Starks Pond. KYLES POV "Kahl." Eric says softly. "Yeh fatass." I answer. "I just want you to know that, when were done with grade 12. I don't wanna see your Jew face." He taunts. "Like I wanna even see the jelly roll." I bicker. We sit in clean cut green grass, a clear blue river in front of us. I look over at Eric. He's not wearing his beanie, his adorable brown locks cover his forehead and small bits are managed over his eyes. But he doesn't care, he looks at me dead in the eye. His eyes dreamingly brown, I look back down to my hands. "Kahl." He says in the adoring accent. "What." I pout. "I didn't mean it." He says grabbing my hand. " I never meant a single word." He smiles. My face is directed to him now, our hands and intertwined with one another. I smirk down to the ground, his other free hand holds my chin. He leans forward and smacks his lips against mine, he overpowers me and lays me down in the grass. Our lips still together and our hands still intertwined. He finally pulls away, his smirk is unbearably sexy. "And I wouldn't be able to live without a jelly roll by my side." I wink. I open my eyes, it was a dream. A weird fucking dream I'll put it at that. I sit up and check my phone, 3:15. Fuck I got fifteen minutes to get to the pond. I rethink the entire dream over and over, a small amount of girly giggles at the actions and sayings. Jelly roll is a perfect description for Cartman. Even if he wasn't that fat anymore, he still had chubby baby checks. I grab my phone and hop down the stairs, Ike's sitting on the couch. Mum and dad still aren't home, I grab some change out of the swear jar. Most of the money is Ike's, he is always swearing around mum, that's why it's here. "Hey! I'm working that back you know." He groans. "Yeh, but the thing is you should be working on not swearing." I smile. "Shutup Kyle." He says sticking out his tongue. "I'm gonna be out for a bit. See ya Ike." I acknowledge. "Bye Ky." He grins. I smirk, I close up the jar and stuff the money in my pocket. Grab my keys and open the door. The nickname Ky stuck with Ike for a while, now it's just a regular thing. I close the door behind me and head towards Starks Pond. Not a lot of cars are out today, it's pretty cold too. Every single cloud is grayish black, not a hint of blue nor white is in the sky. Heck the only white is the stupid fucking snow. I get to Starky's and Cartman's already sitting on a bench facing the river, he's got rocks in his hand and he's skidding them on the half ice pond. His hand is positioned on his chin, the other skidding the pebbles. I walk up silently behind him, position my arms upright and close them up on his face. "Guess who!" I say in a different tone. "Is it a Jew." He laughs. "Yeh, but he's your favorited Jew." I smirk. "Afternoon Kahl." He says removing my hands. "Hey." I answer sitting next to him. We sit inches away from each other due to the fucking cold I finger myself sliding right next to him. "Pretty close there." He says looking down at me. "Pretty fucking cold too." I mutter. "So whatcha call me here for?" I question. "Just, y'know, seeing if your okay. About everything, including Stan." He says. I feel the vibrations in his voice. I'm lying right on his shoulder, I'm not kidding. Being close to the river made it colder. I comfort my legs above off the ground and wriggle them close to my thighs, I lean on Eric. "I'm fine. I guess, I just. Never thought of him doing something like that." I croak. "Like what?" He says looking out at the river. "Well for starters, he..." I trail off. I look up at Cartman, his gaze meets mine. He smiles in reassurance. "He tried to, y'know. Fuck me? Per say." I say still staring at him. His smile fades, his gaze of reassurance turns into pouts of anger and frustration. He looks back out at the river, I look down at the snow. Both of my hands between my legs, his hands in his pockets. "Fuck." I hear him sigh. "Hey Eric." I say. "Yeh." He answers. "I'm sorry. For y'know, telling you to fuck off and stuff. I was just, confused." "It's okay." He concludes. We sit in silence for a while, I feel the wind picking up and the air getting colder. "It's way to cold for this fucking shit." I bicker. "Um, Kahl." He starts. "Yeh Eric." I answer. A small awkward silence caught me thinking, Eric. It's such a nice name, I don't know why we call him Cartman. Eric is so much more nicer, sure it wouldn't suit him. But the sound of the syllables is catchy and fluent. "D-do you wanna sleep at mine? We have the house to ourselves. We could order pizza and have a movie night." He says picking up pace with every word. "I guess. My parent aren't home." I say shifting closer towards him. "Kewl." He agreed. We sat at the park a little longer, soon it's starts to snow. Small flakes fall on the top of Eric's head, after a small bit they defrost and parts of his hair are wet. I reach up my arm and flick them off, whilst doing so I smile. I look at him, he's smirking like people do when they look at the person they love. Smirking at there small entrails, I nudge back down and lay on his side. He removed his left hand from his pocket and places it along my back. His touch gives me goosebumps, or it might just be the cold. "C'mon. It's probably gonna rain in a bit." He says patting my back to move. We walk together in the snow, a little bit of rain does start to pitter on my face. I wipe it off and quicker my pace, as does Eric. We get to his house and he unlocks the door, his house is warmer. Like a lot warmer. "Jesus Christ it's Australia in here." I say taking off my ushanka. "Yeh, we installed a heater. I'll turn it down." He says taking my ushanka and hanging it on the coat rack. He heads towards the lounge room, I follow. He turns down the heater and slides into the couch, the remote shifting under his thighs. I grab it and jump on the couch and turn it on and flick through channels, and nothing but ads or dumb shows are on. It catches my eye to stop to a show, not any other show but Family Guy. I hold the remote for a second, then I place it on my leg. "Really Kyle?!" He glances at me. "Yeh, remember when we went to feud with his show." I laugh. "Old times." He smirks. "You wanna order the pizza?" I say checking my phone. "Yeh, I guess. Whatcha want?" He questions getting up. "Hawaiian bitch." I wink. "I'm not your bitch, for further notice. Your more of the bitch than I am." He argues. "Examples?" I taunt. "Well at Starky's, your gaybo influences were: One, laying on me like a pillow. Two, brushing off the snowflakes like a child. And last but not least three, surprising me with the old 'guess who' game." He lists. "Well I guess I am the bitch then." I say following him into the kitchen. He grabs the home phone, oh fuck. I have to tell Ike I'm staying here. I grab out my phone and start texting my brother, he acknowledges my text and affirms the conclusion of me staying at Eric's. I jump up on the kitchen bench and swing my legs childlike, a few of my swings hit Cartman. He scolds me whilst on the phone, I manage to get one of his legs in-between mine. I pull him closer until he's in the middle of my thighs, he's still on the phone ordering the pizza. I bit my lip seductively. Wait? What! Am I? Seducing Eric? Eh what the heck, may as well. I mean I guess I'm %100 sure that I like him. Yeh, %100 positive of being gay and liking Eric Theodore Cartman. "Yes delivery please." He says smirking at me. "Yeh deliver that pizza!" I fist pump. "Shutup Jew." He picks whilst nodding his head. I kick him away gently and hop off the bench, I walk towards the fridge. Grab a bottle of water and head back into the lounge room and sit on the love seated middle chair, I hear Eric's voice faintly saying goodbye to the delivery guy. I flick back through the channels sipping my water. I'm not mad at Eric, I'm just in fact one may say 'teasing' him. 


	4. Pizza Bitch

CARTMANS POV What's with Jewboy? First the whole girly hello and laying on me? Now he was kinda sedating me by pulling me in towards his legs. I have both my arms leaning on the kitchen bench, trying to follow through at what just happened. I keep sneaking peaks at his curled up body on the couch, it's fucking girly and adorable. I remove the home phone from the table and place it back in the phone slot. I walk over to him, and sit on the left side of the couch, furthest from him. I watch as he sips the water and flicks through channels. "So when does pizza get here?" He asks quietly. "About 30 minutes." I answer. "But I'm hungry now!" He says childishly whilst folding his arms. "Would it be at the right moment for me to call you the fatass." I smirk. "Nah. You're still the jelly roll." He grins back. "C'mon, I've lost weight. Your just an insecure fuckwit." I spit. "Oh, alright." He slumps into the couch alittle more and presumes to flick through channels. Fuck. "Sorry Kahl." I apologize whilst getting up and sitting closer to him. "You did mean it though didn't you?" He sniffs. "Not a single word." I say wrapping my arms around him. "Well apart from when I lost weight." I smile. "Yeh, I guess the fatass did get skinnier." He laughs. "You mean more buff right." "But your still squishy, like a jelly roll." He says flashing his emeralds at me. "Do you like squishy?" I protest. "Yes." He answers quickly. I still have my arms wrapped around him. After a while of flicking through channels we've found more comfortable positions leaning on one another, I'm taller than Kyle so his head is leaning on my shoulder. 30 minutes passes by quicker than expected, the door knocks and Kyle jumps off me as if he just won the lottery. "Uh? Eric Cartman?" The guy says looking at a small piece of paper. "That's us." Kyle chimes. I get up and grab the twenty from the bench and hand it to the delivery guy, he smiles and walks down my stairs and out to his car. I close the door and Kyle's already opened up the pizza boxes and grab plates for both him and I. I walk to the kitchen and grab a piece of meat lovers, there only two boxes, Hawaiian for him and meat lovers for me. But I'll probably have a piece of Hawaiian later. "So what do you wanna do whilst we eat pizza?" I question lightly. "Well, maybe when we finish we could grab some blankets and watch horror movies?" He says wiping a small amount of tomato paste from his cheek. "Sounds pretty gay?" I answer eying him. He doesn't talk after that, though I have one or two trips back to the table for pizza, and the house is filled with awkward silence and light breathing. After we finish he grabs all both our plates and washes them, dries them up and puts them away. I watch from the lounge room as he tidies down the kitchen bench. Soon enough he grabs one box of pizza and slides the rest of the Hawaiian in the other box. He cramps it down into the bin, then being his adorable self, takes it out the door to the outside bin without saying a word. "Only you Jew." I mutter. I guess his horror movie date was a pretty good idea, before I think of being an asshole. I put him first, I run upstairs grab as many pillow and blankets as my arms can hold and jot back down the stairs. I throw them all over the front of the carpeted lounge room, he opens up the door and I've planted myself quite sexually on one side of the 'comfy' floor bed. "I thought this was gay." He smirks. "Then I must be as gay as Adam Lambert." I wink. "Eric, um. This may come off, weird. But are you actually gay?" He says taking a sit next to me. "Well, you can't just technically become gay. I guess something, actually someone, made me have feelings for them." I explain. "So you are gay." His pace quickened within that sentence. "I don't know. I think so, I mean it might be weird. But someone just decided to make me feel that way about them." I gesture. "What about you? Apparently your gay." "Yeh. I'm gay. But in ways I'm still kinda, confused." He scrunches. I didn't answer him after that, it ought to be the most open conversation I would of had with any guy. Any guy I actually had fucking feelings for. After a moment of silence, I got up and grabbed all the horror movies I owned from up stairs. Ran back down and threw them gently at Kyle. "Let's scream this house down." I smirk. KYLES POV So it surprised me how much Eric might be gay, I always thought he had the biggest thing for girls. Anyway he handed, well technically threw about seven horror movies at me before. I decided to choose the Conjuring, I've seen it dozens of times, though the jump scares always give me goosebumps. And hey what's a good date without any horror movies. "The Conjuring?" He raises his eyebrow at me. "Have you seen it yet?" I ask. "No, Kenny brought it over the other day. But he never took it home." He says gleaming those perfect fucking eyes at me. "Well I guess we ought to watch it." I wink. He takes it gently from hand and puts it into his DVD player, he crawls back next to my side, grabs the remote and places it on his lap. "Are there jump scares in this movie?" He looks down at me. "A couple, but don't worry. If wittle Eric gets scared he can hold Kyle." I baby voice him. We both comfort ourselves underneath the blankets, he's sitting up against the front of the couch whilst I'm leaning on his shoulder chest area. He has one of his arms over my shoulder, kinda like at the park, and the other on his leg. My hands a held together and are placed lightly around his stomach. I hear him breathing in and out softly, I don't understand how I could've ever hated this beautiful soul. Halfway through the movie, shit starts to fuck up. That chick already played the clap clap game, the poor dogs dead and they found that creepy ass basement. But at this exact moment, the younger sister is hitting her head on that cupboard thing, and from watching it before I know that bitch is on top of the wardrobe. I scooch my hands closer to my face, I feel Eric do the same. He also tightens his grip on my shoulder. "Scared?" I giggle. "Pfft, it's just a movie Kahl." I protests. Two seconds after not focusing, the loud thud and scream blare the speakers. I feel Eric's grip tighten even more, his legs have instinctively wrapped around my waits, and his arms have flung around my chest. "Holy fuck Cartman." I say gasping for breathe. "S-sorry Kahl." He says unwrapping his legs. I stop him from doing so, his legs are still wrapped around me. I look up at him, his eyes are gentle yet confused. I smirk softly, he returns the nervous grin, I grab his hand and intertwine it with mine. I'm now positioned, ever so fucking comfortably, between the chubby thighs of his. My hand is still locked with his, I've got it comfortably placed on my chest. "Kahl." He interrupts. "Mhm." I answer fiddling with his hand. "Look, I called you to the park before. Not knowing it would end up like this. But..." He trails off, I grab the remote and pause the movie. I turn my whole body over to face him, I sit up on my knees and look deeply into those chocolate glazed eyes. "Yes?" I say. "Kyle. If I were to say right now, at this exact moment that I had feelings for you. How would you react?" He fidgets. "This." I wink I grab him by the collar of his shirt and press my lips against his, I feel his whole face react in shock, then none the less, his shock turns into the same feeling I'm feeling, love. I feel his hand trail against my back, my free hand rests on his face. During the makeout, I feel him smirk and kiss back even harder. Soon enough I pull away. "How was that reaction?" I chime. "The reaction I've wanted ever since I liked you." He blushes. I slump myself back in between his legs, he's crossed them over my thighs. His hands on my chest, I fiddle with them until he gently taps my face for me to stop. I grab them both once more and intertwine them together again, I thrust my head back to look up at him. The grin on his face can't speak for itself, he loved it. He bent down and kissed my forehead. I smiled and continued to watch the movie. The start of something big has finally begun. 


End file.
